Boredom Blues (episode)/Gallery
S1 E1 Brains and SC conversation.png S1 E1 Brains confused.png S1 E1 SC calming down Brains.png S1 E1 Brains too worried.png S1 E1 SC raising the eyebrow.png S1 E1 playing RC cars.png S1 E1 Fred and Friday playing RC cars.png S1 E1 Braianna bored.png S1 E1 Braianna crossing her legs.png S1 E1 Braianna with nothing to do.png S1 E1 toothpick replica of La Sagrada Família.png S1 E1 La Sagrada Família outside the window.png S1 E1 150 muffins.png S1 E1 Braianna interested.png S1 E1 Fred leads.png S1 E1 at the school's tennis courts.png S1 E1 Braianna readies.png S1 E1 Friday throws.png S1 E1 angry mama bird.png|Oi oi S1 E1 Fred smiling.png S1 E1 Fred smiling before frowning.png S1 E1 Fred smiling to frowning.gif S1 E1 Braianna not liking Corky.png S1 E1 Braianna about to snap.png S1 E1 Braianna snaps.png S1 E1 Braianna screaming.png|I'm good at EVERYTHING! S1 E1 still mad.png S1 E1 Braianna calms down.png S1 E1 Braianna's cute attention.gif S1 E1 Fred's quick handshake.gif S1 E1 Friday the tennis racket.png S1 E1 Braianna background.png S1 E1 Fred serves.png S1 E1 Fred tries to serve again.png S1 E1 Fred frightened to the corner.png S1 E1 Fred calling Sir Percival.png S1 E1 Sir Percival impressing a girl.png S1 E1 girl blushing and laughing.png S1 E1 Wally K drops a bill.png S1 E1 Fred calling Eddie.png|Peace and Love, this is Eddie. S1 E1 Mort's phone.png S1 E1 Fred calling Mort.png S1 E1 at the school's tennis courts 2.png S1 E1 mad Friday.png S1 E1 Francina blown.png S1 E1 Corky still not impressed.png S1 E1 Francina and Corky frightened.png S1 E1 Fred calling Braianna.png S1 E1 Francina misses.png S1 E1 boys bored clapping.png S1 E1 Braianna demands more applause.png|Is that all you got? That shot was awesome! S1 E1 boys applauding.png S1 E1 Fred calling Braianna 2.png S1 E1 Braianna and Friday scary face.png|Ready? You ready? Come on, let's ace it! Go on! Ace, ace... S1 E1 scared Francina.png S1 E1 the fake parents.png S1 E1 Fred encounters the warbots.png S1 E1 Fred surprised.png S1 E1 jet miniature bots.png S1 E1 Robert explosion effect.png S1 E1 Robert explosion effect 2.png S1 E1 Fred getting scared.png S1 E1 the next target.png S1 E1 unexpected for Corky.png S1 E1 Friday really mad.png S1 E1 Braianna calling.png S1 E1 still the target.png|Uh.. No reason. Speak later! Bye! S1 E1 Fred under attack.png S1 E1 Fred captured.png|Uh.. This can't be good. S1 E1 at the school's tennis courts 3.png S1 E1 students cheering on.png S1 E1 bot chasing Mort.png S1 E1 the neighborhood.png S1 E1 Fred pinned to the ground.png S1 E1 Fred silenced.png|Threat neutralized. S1 E1 the next target 2.png S1 E1 bot charges in.png|All units attack! S1 E1 Braianna hits.png S1 E1 mini-tank destroyed.png S1 E1 diced plane.png S1 E1 Corky bragging.png S1 E1 Braianna enjoying (animated).gif S1 E1 Braianna enjoying.png S1 E1 Braianna enjoying 2.png S1 E1 picking up Fred.png S1 E1 Fred not feeling good about Braianna.png|Sorry for almost causing another intergalactic war, but in my defense those bots were begging to be played with. S1 E1 Fred not getting it.png S1 E1 Fred scared.png S1 E1 The two smiling and Friday not smiling.png S1 E1 Fred relieved.png S1 E1 Braianna hugging Fred.png S1 E1 fin.png|Oh.. Fred, don't even think about it. Category:Episode Galleries